Reversal of Fortune
by Thorsmaven
Summary: The Hart Dynasty decides to extract revenge on Shawn Michaels. Pure smut, het AND slash. Please do not read if you do not like either as both are plentiful here.


Reversal of Fortune  
Rated: MA  
Disc: Not my men  
Main characters: HBK, Nattie, David Hart Smith, Tyson Kidd  
Mentions of: Bret Hart (implied), HHH  
Summary: The Hart Dynasty decides to extract revenge on Shawn Michaels.  
Pairing: HBK/Hart Dynasty (ALL OF THEM) HBKxTyson, HBKxDHS, HBKxNattie  
Warnings: **M/M/M/F** sex. Het AND slash, etc etc etc. Do not read if you do not like **SLASH or HET  
**A/N: I didn't want to upload anymore fics, or write them for that matter. However, this story wouldn't leave me alone. I didn't want to post it either, but I ended up really liking it. …So… here ya go.

-

Shawn straddled the bench in his locker room, meticulously removing the tape around his wrists. He learned a long time ago that one didn't merely rip off the tape like a band aid; it was a true science of pulling and gently rubbing away. Hunter wasn't currently around; he had some business to attend to. Shawn knew that usually meant some diva was about to get a visit. "And they call me the heartbreak kid." He mused tossing the used tape in the garbage can.

The door to his locker room slammed open, making Shawn bristle and jump. "Geez, doesn't anyone knock anymore?" He made a face looking to the three figures in the door way. There stood the three members of the Hart Dynasty, Tyson, David, and of course the lovely Nattie. "…Can I help you three?"

"No, no you can't." Nattie said as she stepped into the room. Tyson and David followed, shutting the door behind them. "You don't get to help with anything, Michaels. It's time you get what's coming to you."

Shawn quickly stood up, backing up against the lockers. "Number one, I know I pissed your uncle off to no end and I deserve his wrath- but not yours. What happened is between me and him. And number two, your uncle wouldn't approve of a three on one revenge fantasy either." He glanced between the three of them, attempting to make a plan of escape if reason didn't work for him.

"We're not going to get his revenge that way. We're going to get it this way. Boys…?" Nattie gave them both a look, and before he had a chance to react Shawn was pinned up against the wall by Tyson and David; his arms trapped between strong hands and steel. Nattie toyed with the cross around Shawn's neck. "We know you're a changed man, Michaels. So we figured doing this to you would bother you more than any sort of physical attack." Nattie grabbed the sides of Shawn's face, bringing him down for a hot kiss.

Much to her dismay, Shawn didn't fight her. In a huge reversal of what she was expecting, Shawn kissed back and quite eagerly too. So much so, that it prompted her to pull back. She grabbed Shawn's chin roughly. "You're supposed to not like this."

He smirked. "Me not like kissing a pretty girl? Are you sure you've got the right HBK?" Shawn gave her a wink.

Nattie flushed, biting her lip. "Well… yeah, that's true. But you won't like it from them!" She stammered pointing to her two team members. "Have at the old pervert."

David pushed Tyson aside, putting his arms on either side of the smaller man. Still, Shawn didn't look too disturbed. He even craned his neck upward in anticipation. David faltered slightly; they had all assumed Shawn Michaels was going to hate this and they were all looking forward to his disgust. However the Heartbreak kid seemed oddly willing. David winced slightly and brought his lips down on Shawn's. Like his cousin, he didn't experience the mouth of an unwilling participant. Shawn kissed, licked, and sucked on David's shy tongue. David shuddered in mild revulsion; Shawn was a man yet he kissed so fantastically he didn't know what to do. Shawn finally pushed him away, giving him a frustrated look.

"You kiss like you're made of wood. You're supposed to be dominating me, and yet… I'm not afraid. I'm doing all the work for you." He grumbled. "Come on kid, don't you want to scare me with your obvious manliness?" He asked running his hands down David's arm.

David flushed a bright pink. "M'not gay." He mumbled.

"Then get the hell out of the way." Tyson pushed David off of Shawn. "Damn newb. This is how you dominate HBK." He slammed Shawn roughly against the lockers, grabbing up the older man's shapely legs. Shawn complied, wrapping them tight around Tyson's waist. Tyson kissed him hard, pushing Shawn's head back up against the unforgiving metal.

David and Nattie watched, shuffling and averting their eyes to any other corner of the room that didn't have the pair making out in it. Shawn's loud, throaty moans were getting hard to ignore. David rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, while Nattie stared down at her white and black boots.

Tyson gripped the back of Shawn's legs, slamming the blonde down on the bench. Shawn's chest heaved, his lips kiss swollen and parted slightly in lust. Tyson got between Shawn's spread legs as he fumbled with Shawn's complicated ring gear. "Damn… stupid… gah!" He grunted.

"…Just when I thought one of you had some promise." He rolled his eyes and sat up, reaching over to grab the front of Tyson's ring gear. He tugged down the shorts just enough to reveal the younger man's erect member. "Damn Tyson." He breathed licking at his lips. "I think that just for tonight, I'll suck it." Shawn winked at him, plowing his mouth down on the throbbing length.

"Fuck!" Tyson called out, reaching down to grip the back of Shawn's head. The older blonde was as good as he was hoping; sucking, bobbing, fondling his sack with his skilled fingers. "Yeah! Yeah! Hell! Damn, you guys don't know what you're missing." He groaned tugging roughly on Shawn's hair.

David watched as Shawn adjusted himself up on his knees to get at Tyson's cock better. Shawn's ass was in plain sight, presented nicely under his ring gear. The material pulled and stretched, it look so round and enticing. His mouth went dry, his face heated up. "Aww screw it." He climbed behind Shawn, grabbing the blonde's hips. He pressed his crotch against the sweet curve of Shawn's ass, loving how hot it felt against his clothed length.

Shawn felt his body rock forward as David rubbed his crotch up against him, humping him through his pants. He moaned at the big member teasing him through their clothes. Abruptly, he was pulled up by his hair, Tyson's cock now absent from his mouth.

"Nattie, girl- you gotta try him. He's got this awesome tongue thing going on."

"W-well… I… I…" Nattie flushed darker. Shawn Michaels was the forbidden one. She glanced at the other man, face awash in lust as her cousin mauled him from behind. His blue eyes sparkled as he licked his lips at her. She trembled slightly at the sight; her cousin gave in. She could give in too, and David couldn't say anything about it; especially considering the way he was shamelessly moving against Shawn like it was his last day alive. "…Fine." She mumbled, shucking off her jacket.

David clawed at the front of Shawn's pants, grabbing his crotch and roughly pulled. Shawn mewled, loving the rough treatment. He looked at the beautiful blonde woman pulling off her clothing, moaning at the sight. Nattie was gorgeous with her full breasts, curvy hips, and long pink and blonde hair. With one hand helping keep him steady from David's assault, he reached out and grabbed her hand leading her over to the bench.

"I don't know about this. I don't know where he's been." She complained looking to Tyson wearily.

"Excuses." He rolled his eyes and held Nattie's hips down on the bench.

"I really…. Reallly…. Don't think…" Nattie let out a sharp cry as she felt Shawn's tongue probing against her slit. "Geez! He doesn't waste any time!" She moaned lacing her fingers through Shawn's hair as he went to work on pleasuring the young woman. She fell back against Tyson, rocking her hips into Shawn's face unable to keep her lust down.

"Take off his pants already!" Tyson complained as he kept an arm around Nattie to keep her from falling over. "I don't know how much longer I can keep from coming!" He said looking down to watch Nattie's breasts bounce while she panted. Shawn's mouth worked on the female member of their team, his tongue working over her clit mercilessly.

"I'm trying! I hate these stupid pants, they're so god damn complicated!" He growled and yanked hard enough to pull Shawn back and consequently away from Nattie.

"Idiots! He's not done yet!" Nattie growled and yanked Shawn back over. "Back to work, you." She said pointing a finger at Shawn.

"Hang on." He raised his hands up for a time out. Reaching down he undid the front of his ring gear, and then looked back to the mildly irate blonde woman. He Shawn paused for a moment to lick her juice from around his lips. "Mmm. So demanding, just like your uncle." He purred and dove back down into her lap.

David yanked Shawn's ring gear clear off his legs. "Finally!" He growled and took a moment to look down at Shawn's shapely legs, and his ass under the pair of black boxer briefs still barely clinging to Shawn's hips. "…Tyson! What the hell do I do? I don't do the whole back door thing, I don't know what's going on!"

"Relax. Watch and learn. Or go to the front and fight your cousin for Shawn's mouth." Tyson slid himself away from Nattie, who now had no problem keeping herself up. He tore Shawn's underwear off of him, running a hand over Shawn's beautiful ass. "It's like this, David. You need to prep the person before you do this. You use lube for it."

Shawn lifted his head from Nattie's crotch. "My bag, front pocket."

"Your mouth, my crotch. Stop worrying about what they're doing, and concentrate on me!"

"No, you've been hogging him for too long!" David protested. "Everyone's gotten head from Shawn but me. It's not fair."

"Really, it isn't." Shawn blinked eyeing the size of David's large cock. He chuckled to himself; David was built very similarly to his beloved uncle. "Nattie, share. They'll keep whining if you don't."

Nattie uttered a sigh and rolled off the bench, feeling weak in the knees. "Best damn tongue ever... Of course it would have to belong to Shawn fucking Michaels." She grumbled, still feeling tingly from Shawn's ministrations. She stood there watching her cousin wildly enjoying the blow job Shawn was expertly giving him while being fingered from Tyson. The older blonde man moaned those magnificently throaty moans, and wasn't stingy about giving them out. Her body heated up, and her loins throbbed uncontrollably at the sight. She reached down and slid her fingers inside of her slick passage, fingering herself as she attempted to find some kind of relief.

Shawn pulled his mouth off of David, looking to Nattie. "Nattie, come here. Lay on the bench." There was some shifting around as the four of them attempted to get comfortable again. Shawn reached over to his bag, pulling out a red cock ring; he wanted to have his time with all three of them. He put the ring on at the base of his erection, hissing loudly at the sensation of being bound. Nattie got down on the bench, lying on her back. Shawn crawled on top of her, guiding the head of his erection into her sweet passage. They moaned in pleasure together; David took the opportunity of Shawn's open mouth to shove his erection back into the older man's wet heat. Tyson gripped Shawn's hips, slamming his cock deep inside the heartbreak kid.

The three of them thrashed, thrust, and writhed against each other. Soon enough, Shawn felt Tyson coming hard into him. Nattie's passage tightened around him, the woman clawing desperately at his back while her body rocked with a powerful orgasm. "David- you gotta try this bitch. I know you don't like this sort of thing, but damn."

The Hart dynasty shifted around again, leaving Shawn momentarily alone on the bench shaking with need. They argued briefly about what was going to happen, the words not sinking into Shawn's lust crazed mind. With a loud whine, he rubbed himself roughly against the soaking bench. Finally, he felt Nattie's slim hands pulling him back first against her soft chest. He felt her hard nipples gently pressing against his back, and her soft breasts rubbing gently against him. He buried his head into her neck, breathing hard against her while David repositioned his legs.

"So I just aim and… go?" David blinked looking to Tyson for help as he pushed Shawn's legs up higher.

"Yeah dude, just do it. It's not rocket science."

Shawn groaned helplessly as David pushed his way inside his sore cavity. He ducked his head down into Nattie's soft breasts, feeling his body rock slowly upward with David's movements. Her hands reached across his chest, plucking and pinching at Shawn's nipples. The heartbreak kid whined and thrashed between the two Harts, his erection throbbing mercilessly from all the sensations coursing through him. Finally after a few minutes of brutal fucking, he felt David erupt inside of him, hot seed spilling down his buttocks. The younger man removed his cock from him with a loud pop. He leaned over, resting his forehead against Shawn's shoulder as he tried to catch his breath.

Nattie's hand reached down, flicking open the cock ring. She squeezed his hard length once, bringing Shawn over the edge. The older man thrust and bucked as his body rode out a powerful orgasm. He lay back spent against Nattie, sweaty, and spent.

"Well fuck, that's messy." David grumbled looking at the sticky mess on his torso.

"Yeah well… what do you want?" Shawn shrugged at him and then brought his wrist up to look at the time. "Huh. I gotta go shower." Effortlessly he pulled himself from the tangle of bodies, heading over to the shower.

The three members of the Hart Dynasty stared in belief as the older man showered, dressed, and finally glanced back over at them.

"Gee, you guys for being so young are that tired after sex with lil' ole me? I'm flattered, I think. I guess this means no round two later, huh? Oh well. It was fun!" He shrugged a shoulder and left his locker room, whistling his theme song as he went.

"How is he for real?" Nattie groaned. "And how can he be up and moving around like that so soon?"

"I don't know." David shook his head. "My hips hurt- I was really plowing into him and everything! He should at least be limping a bit."

"Guys…" Tyson pouted looking at his partners. "We just got owned by HBK."

FIN


End file.
